Beautiful Eyes
by Maiden-Fury
Summary: Naruto finds himself jealous of Sakura after seeing Sasuke paying much attention to her! So now he finds himself upon the roof while everyone enjoyed the party. But he's soon accompanied by Sasuke and is forced to say why he's been down lately, SasuNaru!


**B**eautiful **E**yes

**©** **k**ita**.k**agami

**R**omance

**R**ated **T**een  


----------**T**asteful **&** **D**elightful----------

**D**isclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**S**ummary: Naruto finds himself jealous of Sakura after seeing Sasuke paying much attention to her! So now he finds himself upon the roof while everyone enjoyed the party. But he's soon accompanied by Sasuke and is forced to say why he's been down lately, SasuNaru! One-shot!

**N**otes: This is a dedication to my twin sister kita.kyoko! I love you sis, you've always been there for me and if writing and art is the only options we have to express our love for each other, so be it!

**Q**uote:_ "Sometimes I peer into my room mirror and stare at my reflection knowing you are the true perfection behind me. You are my twin, my heart, my soul, and my every reason to stay alive." -kita.kagami_

----------**T**asteful **&** **D**elightful----------

**(Act 1: The love of my life, being taken away, by a woman)**

Naruto laid the small object upon the gift wrap staring at it for a moment. It was her birthday today and she was turning seventeen while Naruto stood there eighteen years old and still very confused. The small object was a box with a ring within it, a white gold ring in fact with a ruby stone embedded within it. It was a gorgeous object fit for any girl or lover. Naruto knew to himself Sakura would never like him the way he'd liked her, it was obvious now. After all when Sasuke had returned she'd turn back into the cold and distant girl she'd been to him since day one on team seven.

Sighing to himself Naruto reaches out and begins to wrap the small object saying to himself loudly knowing no one was around to hear him, "Might as well get tonight over and done with" he tapes the edges around the gift wrapped object and plants a bow upon it, a red bow. He then attaches the small card to the box and writes in it quickly.

_'A gift for whose eyes hold the entry to the oceans & far beyond'- Naruto Uzumaki_

It was beginning to get dark outside alarming Naruto that the party at Sakura's house would be happening soon and very soon indeed. He rushes to his closet and pulls out a change of clothing which consisted of nothing orange. Instead he held a white dress shirt with black dress pants to match, a small smile formed upon his lips he'd always said he'd wear this on his first date with her, now that shall never happen.

He turns away from the open closet and lays the dress pieces upon the bed by the side of the wrapped gift which shined brightly just bragging about its beauty. Naruto walks towards his mirror and says to his reflection, "Why can't I ever get what I want?" his eyes sadden as he thought of all the things he'd ever wanted in life.

Starting from respect, acceptance, loyalty, love, devotion, and now it all laid upon this one person, a person he was, but in Naruto's eyes, he was the world. Naruto chuckles at himself at thinking of the raven haired boy, oh yes, he fell in love with Sasuke. The cold, stone hearted bastard of a traitor. Naruto never understood why but he envied Sakura, Hinata, and all the females alive because of one reason. Sasuke had one wish, and one wish alone.

To revive the Uchiha clan, and he sure as hell couldn't do it with Naruto. Not that Sasuke even knew that Naruto loved him or wanted him that way at all!

_Kyuubi, do you think he'll be there tonight?_

_**And why would you think he won't be?**_

_Your right, he will come after all he might propose to her tonight._

_**Kit, you can't blame him for wanting a family... children.**_

_I know but... I could be his family. We can adopt!_

_**(Kyuubi chuckles) kit, he wants the sharingan to carry on.**_

_STOP BRINGING ME DOWN!_

_**It's the truth.**_

_I just wish I was FEMALE SOMETIMES! ARGH!_

_**Sexy-no-jutsu?**_

_Hahaha, very funny. Like that will ever work!_

_**Just trying to cheer you up!**_

_Then shut up! It'll do me better, a lot better!_

Silence.

Naruto sighs again. Great he just chased Kyuubi back into the cage as always. He turns away from the mirror and whispers to himself, "Might as well get dressed wouldn't want to keep the princess and the prince waiting" he stops at the bed side and reaches down picking up the dress pants. A small smile formed upon his lips as he says sadly, "Here I am, wearing this to see the love of my life be taken by a woman"

**(Act 2: Sweet kisses)**

Sasuke frowned as he walks toward Sakura's house staring at the boxed item in his hands. It was a velvet black squared box fit for a ring. A sapphire ring in fact, a small card was attached to the box but all that could be seen was the words:

"_----I see what love truly means." -Sasuke Uchiha_

He stares at the box once more before sighing and slipping it into his pants pocket. He as dressed nicely a light blue dress shirt with black dress pants. His shades covering his burnt eyes, after he'd return from Orochimaru his sharingan had been slightly damaged. But the Hokage said it wasn't anything serious he just had to stay away from bright light.

But Sasuke was over reacting, for the Hokage had said a few weeks. And Sasuke had refused to take his shades off for months upon months! He was afraid... of seeing all red again, all blood, the death of Itachi by his own hands. He stands at Sakura's door and knocks gently upon it after a few moments the door opens to reveal a elegantly dressed Sakura.

Her pink hair was tied up with several curls dropping down her back. Her eyes were lined with a thin layer of black khol while the eyeshadow brought out her true green eyes. She looked, breath taking to make words short. Sasuke smiles and says pleasantly, "Happy birthday, Sakura-chan"

Sakura smiles and says, "Come in Sasuke-kun!" she reaches out and pulls the raven haired boy into the house closing the door behind him. She smiles brightly as she pressed her body against Sasuke's own while staring into his eyes. She then breaks the silence between them by saying, "Sasuke-kun, I know this may be inappropriate to ask of you. But since its my birthday, would you might just kissing me once?" her eyes pleaded. While Sasuke listened to her request Ino and Choji hid behind the closest wall muttering over the loud music.

"He won't kiss her Ino!" Choji whines.

Ino frowns and argues, "Yes, he will! It's her birthday. Not ever Sasuke is that heartless to refuse the girl after all she did nurse him back to health" she smirks at her last comment.

"He is NOT going to kiss her!" Choji continues.

"You'll see, he will" Ino insists.

"And what could you bet on that?" Choji asks with curiosity.

Ino brings her fingers to her chin and begins to ponder before her eyes brighten up. She turns to Choji innocently and says seductively, "I'll give you a kiss if he doesn't kiss her. And if he does kiss her you will become my clean cleaner for two months!"

"No"

"One month?"

"No"

"One week?"

"No!"

Ino sighs sadly.

"One day"

She smiles and nods saying brightly, "Agreed!"

He pops one potato chip into his mouth and begins to munch on the delicious snack. His eyes glued to the scene before him, Sakura hovering over Sasuke ready for her kiss. He knew Sasuke wouldn't kiss her though he had too much respect for himself to actually do that.

Sasuke struggles, "Sakura-chan, I know this is going to sound very bad on my part especially since its your birthday and you nursed me back to health but I can't kiss you" he sighs and adds, "I really like you even love you but nothing more than just a friend, a close friend" he tries to cheer the pink haired girl up but her eyes were close to tears.

She chuckles to herself and moves her body away from Sasuke's own saying sadly, "If, not even my body could excite you than I know you harness no feelings towards me". She turns her gaze to the ground and mumbles something Sasuke couldn't hear but as he goes to ask he finds himself unable to speak.

Sakura's lips were pressed gently against his own. Her fingers move over his neck caressing him gently as she worked her lips against his own. His heart skipped a beat, several beats as he felt a strange flame develop within him. This was something he'd never experienced before, she stole his first... no second kiss.

Sasuke's eyes widen from it's warmth state as Naruto popped into his head. Naruto & Sasuke, the kiss they shared on the first day at the graduation of the academy. Slowly Sasuke reaches up and places his hands on Sakura's shoulders pushing her away gently saying, "Sakura-chan, you shouldn't have done that"

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. But it was my only wish" she turns away from Sasuke and walks into the party area passing a wide eyed Choji and Ino. While Naruto was pressed up against the nearest wall, hidden away from Choji and Ino's eyes as well as Sasuke's. Sakura kissed Sasuke, Sasuke... kissed Sakura.

His bangs hung over covering his sapphire eyes which had tears coming from them. He turns away and walks down the hall way into the darkness not bothering to turn around to look at Sasuke. He pushes the bathroom door open and walks in not bothering to close the door behind him. Now he stood in front of the mirror which displayed his tear stained face... who would have thought? That it would hurt that much... Sasuke kissing another girl, Sakura, his so called friend.

Naruto chuckles to himself and knocks himself gently upon the head muttering, "Who was I to think I ever had a chance with that teme anyway?" he laughs to himself a couple of times before his laughter dies down into a sigh. He looks at his reflection once more before turning the water on and gathering the cool liquid into his two hands. He bends over and splashes his face three times.

**(Act 3: Gifts & Cake!)**

Naruto entered the party area to see Sasuke and Sakura talking and laughing with each other. His stomach turned causing him to want to puke. He hated seeing them together and he'd be damned if he's asked to be the best man at Sasuke's wedding. He then noticed Sasuke's shades.

'He's still with those shades?' Naruto asks himself now irritated.

Naruto grits his teeth and turns away from the laughing couple. It was horrifying! He wanted Sakura and Sasuke to be happy but it killed him at the same time. His eyes came upon a strange couple, Neji and Gaara who was currently fighting over Gaara's kanji symbol. Naruto decides the best thing to do was to go over and join the stubborn couple's conversation knowing they wouldn't mind.

"It stands for love because I love no one but myself" Gaara says coldly to Neji who gritted his teeth and argued back with the now Kazekage who decided to pay Konoha a short visit, "You are just stubborn, why can't you accept the facts? Too ashamed to admit you love me?"

"Hey guys" Naruto says brightly breaking up the small conversation going on between the two on going (fighting) couple. Neji turns to Naruto and gives the boy a small smile as usual and says, "Hey there, enjoying the party?" Naruto drops down upon the couch beside Gaara and mutters, "No, stupid teme pissing me off more than ever"

Gaara licks his dried lips and asks in his usual tone, "He's stealing your Sakura-chan?"

'Total opposite' Naruto says to himself with a sigh. He closes his eyes and doesn't reply instead he listens to the loud blasting of the music. It was harm warming but also caused his heart to ache, he wanted out and soon he would leave this party. The music stops causing the blond to open his eyes and push himself off the couch to see Sakura standing by the table with a huge cake staring at her.

Naruto says to himself, 'Cake time, well the cake might get my mind off things' he gets up from the couch and walks towards Sakura and the others who gathered around the table. Neji and Gaara were already there which meant while he was spacing out, she'd brought the cake and table out.

"Thank you everyone for coming! I never thought I'd have such a wonderful seventeenth birthday" she looks over to Sasuke for a slight moment before a faint blush covers her cheeks. Naruto sees this and adds to his thoughts, 'You're thankful Sasuke recognized you' he frowns further and listens as the pink haired ninja continued her ramblings, "I'd like to take this moment to really thank my team mates, Sasuke and Naruto who have been there for me through thick and thin. You guys I love you!"

Sasuke smiles and walks towards Sakura hugging her tightly and then kissing her lightly on the cheek causing the blush to return to her cheeks. He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small black box and says sweetly, "Close you eyes"

Sakura gasps and closes her eyes as she thought, 'He... he's going to ask me to marry him? Have his children? Be his wife forever?' as all these questions came to her mind her cheeks gained different shades of red but then she felt Sasuke's hands wrap around her neck causing her thinking to seize.

He was going to kiss her?

That's when a cold object hit between her breasts. His hands pull away from her neck and he whispers to her with just as a sweet voice as before, "Open your eyes"

She does and looks down to the chain hanging upon her neck. She gasps as she sees the pink and white diamond heart dangling upon the golden chain. It was gorgeous and earned several awes from the girls at the party. Sasuke was not known for ever getting anyone gifts and so this was a change.

Sakura smiles and says with soft eyes, "Thank you Sasuke-kun" she pulls him in for another hug before releasing him. She looks at Naruto who stares at her nervously before approaching her saying, "Hei, Sakura-chan. I don't know what to say but I will tell you that you mean a lot to me. And I hope you will find joy in your seventeenth year" he hugs her and feels shivers go throughout his body as she held him tightly before releasing him. She nods and replies, "Thanks Naruto"

She turns around to greet the other person but is stopped by Naruto who says, "Sakura-chan, I have something for you" this causes her to turn around in slight shock.

Naruto... got something for her? The boy who could only afford ramen? And a few pairs of decent clothing?

Sakura nods now very much intrigued to see what Naruto had gotten her, a bowl of ramen? A twenty five cent ring? Or ever a fish from the market! She just waited and watches as the blond reaches into his pocket much like Sasuke and pull out a long box causing the crowd to gasp.

"Naruto! What did you get her?" Ino screamed with awe.

"Yes, I would like to know that too... is this why you never paid me for all that ramen you borrowed from me?" Kiba asks with a smirk.

Naruto blushes slightly but he opens the long box and it reveals a pair of hair sticks which was made of white gold with pink Sakura blossom gem shaped stones embedded within it. Sakura gasps with wide eyes, 'I've never seen something so beautiful... Naruto' she looks up to the blushing boy and murmurs, "Naruto, I can't believe you'd do something like this for me"

Naruto sets the box down upon the cake table and pulls the gold pieces out of the box and walks closer to the birthday girl pushing the sticks in her bun just right. He pulls away and everyone is amazed at the complete look Sakura now held. She looked... like an angel.

The night went fast from that event forward. Now everyone was seated and talking amongst themselves enjoying each others company while eating the delicious cake baked by Hinata herself. Naruto picks up a plate of cake and looks at the crowd smiling to himself, he was proud of himself. He actually made it throughout the night without causing himself to have a breakdown.

His eyes wonder upon Sasuke and Sakura, again. They seemed so happy. He was happy for them. He still felt the pain in his chest but ignored it as he sat down by the cake table watching and eating at the same time. Sasuke was now feeding Sakura a piece of cake causing the girl to blush. He sighs and says to himself sadly, 'I wish I could feed someone'

_**Feed me**_

_Shut up Kyuubi!_

_**Again with the attitude? I thought you were happy for them?**_

_So I lied... a bit._

_**(sighs) kit, you are helpless.**_

_Helpless?_

_**Helplessly in love with the Uchiha bastard.**_

Naruto sighs and gets up from the chair heading towards the stairwell which lead upstairs to the bedrooms and also the ladder to the roof.

**(Act 4: My heart belongs to you teme!)**

Sasuke says, "Sakura-chan, I need to do something. I'll be right back" he gets up from the chair and begins to walk away from the pink haired girl before stopping and turning around adding, "I wish you the best with Lee" Sakura smiles warmly and nods.

Sasuke looks around the party area for the last time finally concluding Naruto was indeed no where to be found also there were several vodka bottles missing. He frowns to himself and wonders, 'Where could the dobe have gone?' he walks towards the door and opens it leaving the house. He walks towards the front yard and looks up to the roof.

Yup, his guess was right. Naruto's back was towards him and he was drinking off a bottle of vodka straight not even bothering to take his time. Sasuke jumps from the ground landing upon the roof like a gentle leaf causing the blond boy to turn and say to him drunkly, "Hei there! Sasuke-kun, what are you doing up here aren't you suppose to be helping Sakura eat her cake?"

Sasuke observes the boy in doubt. Something was up.

He walks towards Naruto not answering the boy's question instead he grabs the bottle of vodka and throws it off the roof causing it to hit the pavement breaking into a million pieces. Naruto pouts at the loss and mumbles sadly to Sasuke as he sat beside him, "Why'd you go and do that... Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke licks his lips and reaches for the boys forehead he then says, "So you're not entirely drunk" he smiles and adds, "Good"

"Why do you care teme?" Naruto mutters pulling his knees to his chest stubbornly.

Sasuke frowns at this and answers, "I care because I'm your friend"

Naruto chuckles and replies with haste, "Friends don't try to kill their friends"

Sasuke gasps and bites his bottom lip in anger as he tried to fight it off. Naruto cocks an eyebrow asking with curiosity, "Oh, did I hit a soft spot there teme?" Naruto laughs gently and pushes himself up by his knees and then begins to bend over Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widen at the sudden lack of space between Naruto and himself. The pout on Naruto's face was so innocent and cute, he couldn't help but feel a tingle within him.

Naruto reaches out and grips the shades edges saying, "Take these off"

Sasuke's eyes widen under the shades. He grabs Naruto's arms harshly snapping with venom, "Don't you dare Naruto! My eyes aren't you toys to play with!" Naruto frowns at this and continues to try pull the shades off arguing, "But! You could see perfectly, you just are afraid!" Naruto continues to pull at the shades and ends up pushing himself now fully above Sasuke.

Sasuke's back pressed against the roof as Naruto continued his abuse.

"Dobe! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Sasuke screams.

"No! I want to see your eyes teme!" Naruto whines.

They both struggle in a fight as Naruto continues to try to pry off Sasuke's shades. Sasuke grits his teeth in anger and slight fear why was Naruto fighting him so much? BECAUSE OF SHADES!

"Would you stop acting childish Naruto!?" Sasuke screams.

Naruto eases down with his pulls upon the shades and whimpers, "Sasuke, do you like me?"

"Huh?" Sasuke asks but doesn't allow Naruto to continue instead he adds, "Of course I like you why wouldn't I? Besides you always trying to abuse me... I like you"

Naruto smiles and nods.

He then blinks a couple of times before his redden cheeks ease down to a pale color. He looks down at Sasuke and releases the shades asking, "What am I doing up here?"

"Oh so now you're sober!" Sasuke snaps while rolling his eyes.

Naruto pulls himself off Sasuke and blushes slightly saying, "Sorry, about the position"

Sasuke brushes himself off by the shoulders which had dust. He sighs and answers, "Its ok dobe, we should get back to the party. We might worry all of them" Sasuke pushes himself up but stops as he hears Naruto respond to him, "No, you go. I'll stay out here a little longer"

"Why?"

Naruto adjusts his eyes in anger and answer back with annoyance, "Because I have choices!"

"Naruto, whats wrong with you? You've been down the entire day" Sasuke retakes his seat beside the said blond and reaches out to grab the boy's hand in his own.

Naruto looks at Sasuke in shock and stutters, "wh... what are you... doing?"

Sasuke licks his dried lips and whispers, "I don't like seeing you like this"

Naruto sighs and pulls his hand out of Sasuke's. He looks up to Sasuke seeing those shades, they were blocking the boys beautiful orbs. The orbs he wished to see for so long, and tonight he swore he'd get Sasuke to take off those shades.

Naruto smiles and asks, "Close your eyes for me"

Sasuke ponders for a moment before closing his eyes behind the shades and saying, "Ok, what now?"

Naruto reaches out and with quickness pull the shades off Sasuke's eyes causing the boy to scramble to cover his eyes as he screams, "NARUTO YOU IDIOT! GIVE ME BACK MY SHADES NOW!"

"No"

"What do you mean no? Dobe, if you don't give me my shades I'll kill you"

Naruto frowns and says sadly to himself, 'You've already killed me Sasuke. A long time ago'

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"SHADES NOW!"

Naruto looks at the shades within his hands and smirks. He opens his finger widely and says silently, "Listen to this sound ok Sasuke?" he closes his hands over the shades crushing them. Sasuke gasps and growls in anger, "Naruto, you are a dead dobe"

Naruto watches as Sasuke sits in place with his hands now crossed over his chest with his eyes calmly shut as he thought of up a plan. Naruto smiles as he watches Sasuke, he then frowns and begins to bends over to the boy who just realized less space was between them again.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Sasuke asks wondering what the blond was up too.

Sasuke didn't get to register anything.

Naruto's lips were upon his own. Kissing him gently and sweetly, those lips against his own felt so right and yet so sinfully wrong. Sasuke feels Naruto's tongue lap his bottom lip asking for an entrance which was granted and soon Sasuke and Naruto's tongue fought in a game for dominance.

Both of their eyes calmly shut.

Naruto is the first to pull away and open his eyes slowly. He watches as Sasuke now opens his eyes also revealing those obsidian orbs. The jet black orbs which he knew too well, he hadn't seen those beautiful eyes in months and now it all seemed like a dream.

"Why... why'd you kiss me?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto looks away sadly and says, "I... Sasuke, I know you wont ever return my feelings. You have Sakura but I've grown to... like you more than I'm suppose too" with this Naruto slides his hand into his pocket pulling out a small black box. A small blush covers the blond's cheeks as he mumbles, "This is for you, for when you marry Sakura. You'd always remember me after"

Sasuke takes the box and turns the small card over to read out loud, "_A gift for whose eyes hold the entry to the oceans & far beyond'- Naruto Uzumaki" _he looks up to Naruto who was looking away very much embarrassed. Sasuke chuckles to himself and pulls open he box to reveal the the ruby ring set for the perfect lover. It was a ring of love and cherish-ment... not friendship.

"Naruto... it's gorgeous" Sasuke whispers.

"Hai" Naruto mutters.

Sasuke sighs causing Naruto to look at him in slight fear. Sasuke then opens his eyes yet again and says with a small smile, "Naruto I also have something for you"

Sasuke pushes his hand into his pants pocket and pulls out a similar small box and hands it to his dobe of a friend. Naruto blushes he reads the attached card which also causes his eyes to widen, _"Through your sapphire orbs I see what love truly means." -Sasuke Uchiha_

"Sasuke?"

"Shut up dobe, open it"

Naruto nods and pulls it open to see a sapphire diamond ring. His eyes widen... he pulls it out of the socket and read the engraving upon the inside of the ring which read, _"Will you marry me?"_

"Sasuke..." Naruto looks up at Sasuke weakly, tears threatening to leave his eyes. Sasuke pushes himself towards Naruto and take the ring from his hands slipping it upon his married finger saying with a smirk and mischievous eyes, "You accept?"

Naruto bites his bottom lip as his eyes now released fresh tears. He nods and jumps upon Sasuke holding onto him tightly snuggling his head into his neck. Naruto lays kisses all over Sasuke's neck and finally pulls away with a flushed face saying, "Sasuke, I'm so glad"

Sasuke reaches up and cups the side of the blond's face stroking it gently replying, "Me too"

Naruto blinks away the tears and adds, "Don't ever hide behind shades again" he bends down and kisses Sasuke once again. Sasuke's hands encircles Naruto's waist bringing him closer to his body causing their erections to brush against each other. Naruto gasps and moans through the kiss, "Sasuke... teme"

Sasuke bites gently upon Naruto's tongue and pulls away from the kiss saying wickedly, "My Uke dobe"

Naruto blushes heavily before he rolled over so that Sasuke was now on top of him looking at his like a dog in heat. Naruto's eyes close as Sasuke attacked his neck with several licks, sucks, and everything to sinful to speak of. Sasuke continues to kiss the boy's neck while his fingers worked upon Naruto's shirt's buttons releasing them all now to reveal a toned tan chest. Sasuke's lips trails down to Naruto's navel licking at the seal causing moans to escape the blond's mouth.

"Sasuke..."

----------**T**asteful **&** **D**elightful----------

Sorry everyone but hehe, I'm keeping this clean. This is kind of a cliff hanger of sexual tension isn't it? Well at least I do think so, sis is going to kill me seriously! Anyway, please review! This is my first one-shot! I always did chaptered stories so I'm not use to this, so please readers tell me how I did, ok?

Ja ne!

-kita.kagami


End file.
